Elle the Insane
Elle the Insane, real name Eleanor May Membrane, is the main protagonist and Ellie the Demon's personification for her upcoming fanfiction "My Silent Scream", where Elle is Dib's insane twin sister that works with Zim on conquering the Earth. She makes her human appearance during 'The Nightmare Begins', where she and Dib intercept the words spoken about The Great Assigning and decides to stay out of her twin brother's 'shenanigans' until A voice inside her head told her to tell Zim that he is not on Earth to take over, but to stay away while the real Operation Impending Doom II happens. She makes her Irken appearance during 'Bloaty's Pizza Hog' where Zim invites Elle to his base and uses a DNA conversion machine to convert Elle into an Irken. Appearance Human Elle is a 12 year old girl with ghostly pale Caucasian skin with short, messy ravenette hair, like Dib and their father. Amber-brown eyes behind a pair of small glasses, just like Dib and Gaz. She wears a black choker with an Irken insignia pendant. A black, short sleeved hoodie with a Swollen Eyeball Society symbol on the sleeves, over a black and red stripped sweater. Black pants and matching boots. Irken As an Irken, Elle's skin changed from her usual pale Caucasian to a dark pastel green color. Large, blue eyes. Two curled antennae on each side of her crown. Three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. She wears a black, hooded trench coat. Same choker made into an image inducer. A dark blue t-shirt with a Swollen Eyeball Society symbol on the front. Black pants and matching boots. Irken PAK on her back with blue spots. Personality Elle is stable and well balanced. She is kind, generous and compassionate - good to have around during a crisis as she knows how to remain calm and take control of the situation until it is resolved. Elle is very caring and nurturing to others - however she has a habit of neglecting her own needs while giving to others. She is very intelligent and loves to learn - Elle is quick to understand new concepts and is able to understand it. Elle tends to keep her emotions to herself, as an action from the past caused her to promise to never show anger, sadness or joy. However, though she may feel sad, she never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. Her determination and little regard for pain can make her a powerful force to be reckoned with. Due to her calm nature, Elle is capable of keeping her emotions under control. Alongside, Elle is gracious and well-mannered, knowing just the right things to say and do. Although she doesn't look it, Elle has high moral standards and doing the right thing is important to her, along with being a loyal friend and a faithful partner, gentle but not passionate. Although strong-willed and loyal, Elle is a good listener and can view others problems with empathy, clarity and a balanced analysis, seeing both sides while showing respect and caring. In short, Elle is generally frank, fairly sociable but preferring peace at any price. She can be too self-effacing, modest and patient, and run the risk of being exploited by others. She may appear to be innocent and naive but she is actually quite streetwise and astute - she can read others well, but often keeps it to herself. Role in Invader ZIM Reputation As Agent NeverMore Powers & Abilities Relationships Zim Dib Gaz GIR Tak Prof. Membrane Almighty Tallest Miyuki Almighty Tallest Facts of Doom See also Gallery Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Irkens Category:Dib's Family